Guide for New Players/Mobile
This page is now under construction! This is a guide for the mobile version of the game - Unlight: SchizoChronicle. Introduction Now that the dead warriors have found their lost memory and go back to the world they once lived in - however things have changed. You are going to help your warriors to find out what has happened. Character Creation The User Interface Your main page of the game should look like this: The following is a brief explanation for the marked items. 1. Blue Gem Blue Gem can be earned from participating in various areas of the game, and is used to exchange draws in the Darkroom. 2. Red Gem Blue Gem can be earned from participating in various areas of the game, and is used to unlock characters' stories in the Library section. 3. Control Panel News and updates, earned gifts, avatar information, and system settings. 3.1 News You can find the official patch notes here. 3.2 Gifts You can collect the extra Red and Blue Gems earned from the battles and daily log-in bonus here: *1: Collect *2: Collect All 3.3 Avatar Information *1: Your EXP points and corresponding Rank, which are affected by the results of your PvP battles. With higher Rank, you can earn better monthly awards, which are given out at the first maintenance of each month. *2: Respective characters' Level and EXP points, which are affected by the results of your battles (currently do nothing). 3.4 System Settings *1: Click here to issue a data code for your account, so that you can transfer your account accross devices. *2: Enter your data code here. *3: Language setting - currently there are only Japanese and Traditional Chinese available. *4: Email to contact the official. 4. Arena Enter battles here! More will be covered at the "Battle" section below. 5. Quest Currently unavailable. 6. Your Avatar and Characters Your characters with the highest levels will be shown here. 7. Darkroom This is where you can try your luck and gain more cards to be used in battles. There are two types of draws: Gem Pack, and Expansion Packs. *For the gem packs, you are going to use in-game currency (the Blue Gem) for the draws. Each draw costs 100 Blue Gems and the pool contains all the items cards and character cards available at the moment. *For the expansion packs, you are going to use real-life money for the draws. You can choose to draw from a specific pool, which contains a fraction of the items and characters. 8. Supply Deck This is where you can view all your cards and edit your Supply Deck, which you are going to use in battles. 8.1 Editing your Supply Deck While editing your Supply Deck, you must obey the following rules: *The Supply Deck consists of 3 columns. Each column must contain exactly one character. Therefore, your Supply Deck contains exactly 3 characters. *The Supply Deck must contain exactly 24 cards in total. However, the number of cards in each column is not limited, as long as there is at least 1 character card in it. *The order of the cards in your Supply Deck is not randomized in battles. The card placed at the top will always appear first in battle. *Each character has 4 skill cards. There is a maximum number of the same skill cards you can place in your deck. It is marked as "Max" in the character page. 8.2 Card Decomposition and Fusion If you want a specific skill card but you are not lucky enough to get it from the Darkroom, you can try this function and craft it yourself. Click the little "Craft" button and you will enter the Craft interface. *You can decompose the unwanted cards into colour fragments. There are 5 kinds of colour fragments - Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and White. *Decomposing a gold card (rare card gives you 3x fragments as normal card counterpart. *You can then fuse the skill cards you want once you've got all the needed fragments. *The numbers of fragments associated to each skill card has been listed on the character pages. *You may also fuse item cards if you want. 9. Dressing Room This one should be self-explanatory. 10. Library Use Red Gem and unlock characters' stories here. 11. Mission Check your daily quests and collect your awards here. Daily quests reset at 3am (UTC +8). Currently, the daily quests available are: *Complete a PvP battle 1 time (the boss must be killed): 25 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 3 times: 25 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 5 times: 25 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 10 times: 25 Blue Gems The Battle System Participating battles and kill some monsters! This is the major part of the game. Objective You are going to team up with 3 other players and fight some monsters. Your team must defeat the boss within a specific number of turns. In the process, you will earn "Shadow Point" ( )). After defeating the boss, the player with the most wins the game. Entering the Battle There are currently two types of battles: Sole mode and Rank battle. Essentially, you team up with computer players in the former, and team up with real-life players in the latter. The Battle Interface Rules of the Battles